


what happened to respecting someone’s identity?

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Post-Game(s), This is basically a vent fic, Transphobia, i just kinda want to be valid yknow, inspired by people arguing with me about gender in the youtube comment section, kind of, rated T because i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: kokichi knows they aren’t a boy or a girl.they’re nonbinary, why can no one understand that?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	what happened to respecting someone’s identity?

**Author's Note:**

> nonbinary people are incredibly valid !!! (including me)  
> warning for transphobia!!!

Kokichi’s not a boy. Kokichi’s not a girl. They just aren’t any of those things. It’s how they feel and it’s how they _are._ No one could change that!  


Just because their gender was broadcasted as male during the killing game doesn’t mean it’s true. It’s weird because that wasn’t even the sex they were assigned at birth, actually. They must have been closeted when they signed up, and chose an option that was better than being referred to as female. Or maybe they really thought they were male. Who knows? They didn’t have those memories anymore.  


But now they knew for absolute certainty that they were nonbinary. And they wanted to express that in some way. Clothes didn't really have gender to them, though they knew that people would react weirdly if they wore anything stereotypically feminine. However, they didn't care anymore. They wanted to wear a dress, so they were going to fucking do it! 

And now, sitting here in the cafeteria with a dress on, they’re getting stared at. They really _liked_ this dress. It felt comfortable and it was pretty and they just liked the way it made them feel! Plus they could spin in it and it looked really cool!!!  


But no matter what they felt, they know what everyone’s thinking.  


“He’s a boy, why is he wearing that?” “ _Is_ he a boy?...” “Is he a girl now?” “Is this a joke?” “Is he trying to make like, a statement?” “Is he one of...those people?” "Did they change their gender or something?" "Are they trying to get attention?"  


Or something else that forces them into male or female. Or is disrespectful. Or just an inaccurate statement.  


Mostly everyone hated them for how they were in the killing game. Even the previous killing game participants. They talked about them behind their back. They avoided them. They shot rude glares their way.  


But seriously? They wear a dress and they're seriously upset at them for that? They need to bring their stupid, transphobic opinions into this?

Why can’t they wear a fucking dress?! Why can't they identify the way they fucking wanted to?! What did it matter?! They’re not _killing_ anyone this time! What's the problem now?  


Why can’t they express their gender identity for once without people second guessing it? Why can’t they be accepted? At least on this!  


It shouldn’t be hard. They shouldn’t have to struggle to be themself. Yes, they deserved it, okay?! They deserved all this pain and more, but wasn’t this just basic human decency?! Why couldn’t everyone just hate them while respecting their pronouns and gender? Why not?!  


Why was it so hard to just simply _exist?_ Why did they need to prove their identity to anyone? They _are_ nonbinary, that’s who they _are._ Why does no one get it?!  


Suddenly, Shuichi sat down next to them. One of the only people who still talked to them anymore. He smiled, ”I like your dress, Kokichi.”  


... 

At least _someone_ thought they looked okay. They didn’t deserve that compliment, no, not from Shuichi. But it felt good nonetheless.  


Shuichi was always supportive of them. He used their pronouns as soon as they told him. And he stopped using gendered terms that bothered them. He even bought them a binder when he knew they’d never buy one for themself.  


It was the type of support they weren't used to. But the type they desperately craved. 

Noticing Kokichi’s lack of response and probably their facial expression, Shuichi looked around the room. He spotted someone staring at them, who immediately looked away when their eyes met.  


“...You look _great_ in a dress” Shuichi reassured, his face starting to blush at his own words. Kokichi slightly smiled at that, he always got so flustered so easily.  


Shuichi took their hand.  


Oh shit, now _Kokichi’s_ the one getting flustered.  


“And...you’re valid Kokichi. Don’t forget that” Shuichi softly reminded. His smile was so warm and gentle. It calmed Kokichi down immediately.  


Right.  


They’re valid.  


They look _great_ in a dress and they’re valid.  


No one else thought so, but did their opinion really matter compared to Shuichi’s? He wasn't lying, Kokichi could tell. He was being genuinely sweet.  


“Thanks” Kokichi whispered, keeping the quiet moment for a bit. They squeezed his hand and received a squeeze back.  


The struggle was far from over and people were still giving them looks. But whatever, Kokichi would just look at Shuichi instead.  


“Do you want to leave?” he asked.  


Never mind, getting out of here seemed like the better alternative. Away from all of these people and with someone who actually respects them.  


Kokichi nodded their head, and with their and Shuichi’s hands both still connected, they left the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!!!


End file.
